Greensleeves
by distorted realities
Summary: TRORY! AU! In a time when the new and old world are fighting for control, a young man finds himself torn between what he should do and what he wants to do.
1. Disclaimer & Prologue

**Greensleeves**

**Summary:** In a time when the new and old world are fighting for control, a young man finds himself torn between what he should do and what he wants to do.

**Author's Note:** I was watching Danielle Steele's "Star" last night on Lifetime Movie Network, and the lead female character was singing "Greensleeves." It got the song stuck in my head, and the plot bunnies ran with it to create this story.

**Disclaimer: **Anything unrecognizable is mine. Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. It could belong to many a people, but definitely not to me.

A new century, a new life for many people. A chance to start again. Unless you were among the affluent class of America, in which case it was your chance to shine. You were in control of the technology sweeping the country; a chance to get even richer in this new America.

Tristan Dugrey was the son of one such man. His family went back to the time of the plantations in Virginia, old money if ever there was such a term. It had been his great-grandfather, Cade Dugrey, that had foreseen the possibility of a Great War that would ravage America, and he chose to move his family from Virginia further North and establish a steel mill. He also chose the use his money to support the Northern war effort. Although Cade was a Southerner through and through, he saw times were changing and the only way to stay prosperous was to stay with the side that would win. Cade's son, Janlan, took the business and grew it steadily. During the Reconstruction effort, Dugrey Steel grew to be one of the largest steel mills in the country. Janlan is now retired, and the business is in the hands of his son, Michael. Michael saw the advent of the Industrial Revolution from a mile away, and he knew Dugrey Steel would become even more valuable. And soon Michael will be handing the reigns over to his son, Tristan.


	2. Homecoming

It has been 4 years since Tristan Dugrey has set foot in his childhood home in the small, wealthy town of Hartford, Connecticut. University had kept him a busy man. In fact he was only to be home for a short while before he was to begin work at Dugrey Steel.

"Hello Master Tristan," Jackson Belleville, the family butler says, opening the front door to the 20 year old.

"Hello Jackson. Are my mother or father home?"

"Your father is in his office, I believe, and your mother is currently entertaining guest in the parlor."

"Thank you."

Tristan leaves his bags in the entryway for Jackson or one of the many other servants to take before heading to his father's study. He knocks on the door, waiting until he hears the words "Enter" from the other side.

"Hello Father."

"My dear boy," Michael says, standing up, "We weren't expecting you until after dinner."

"I finished early and decided to come home early. How are you?"

"As good as to be expected. Business is doing quite well. Mark my words, boy, we're only seeing the beginning of great things. And you will be the one to take this company further than it's ever been."

Tristan has been hearing comments like that since the day he was born. Frankly it's a lot of pressure to live up to, and he doesn't believe he's capable of it.

"I hope so, father," Tristan says. "I shall let you return to your work."

"Alright. Do not forget to call on your mother so she can let the cook know about dinner. And remember your grandfather. I do believe he's missed you, so."

"Yes, father."

Tristan leaves his father's study and decides to get the visit with his mother over with. As he's entering the parlor, he catches the tail end of the conversation.

"…and Madeline Barker are engaged. And she's pregnant now. Quite the scandal," says his mother's guest.

"Who is dear Madeline engaged to?" Tristan asks as he enters the room. He had grown up with Madeline Barker. She had been a dear friend before it was improper for men and women to be friends.

"Tristan, darling!" Caroline Dugrey says, turning around to face her only child.

"Hello Mother," Tristan says, placing a kiss on his mother's cheek.

He turns his attention to the older woman and young lady sitting across from his mother, as Caroline introduces them, "You remember Mrs. Gellar and her daughter Paris."

Tristan places kisses on both women's proffered hands. "How could I forget? It's a pleasure to see both of you ladies again. May I add you look absolutely stunning Paris."

"Thank you, Tristan," Paris says, giggling slightly, before answering Tristan's question. "Madeline is now engaged to Logan Huntzenberger."

"A fine match indeed," Mrs. Gellar says, eyeing both her daughter and Tristan.

Tristan could beg to disagree. Logan and Madeline were both dear friends, and as far as he knew there was no love on either side. However, Madeline was well-suited to be a good wife for Logan. She would treat him well, and she would not mind a mistress or two. Therefore, maybe it was a fine match.

"Well, I feel I should rest up before dinner. It has been a dreadfully long journey," Tristan says, feeling a little uncomfortable with Mrs. Gellar's staring.

"Yes, dear. I shall tell the cook to add another setting," Caroline says.

"It was a pleasure to see you again, Paris, Mrs. Gellar. I do hope we have occasion to meet again while I am in town."

"I believe we will," Paris says, as Tristan kisses her knuckles.

Tristan leaves his mother's parlor feeling like there's something he isn't being told. Instead of going to see his grandfather like he really should, Tristan decides to head up to his room for a rest. His grandfather would want to talk about everything that had happened in the last four years, and Tristan was not ready to have that conversation. His room is exactly the way he left it, and he notices that his bags have already been unpacked. He lies down on his bed, but just before he can fall asleep there is a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" he asks, a little irritated. He had told the servants on his way up that he was not to be disturbed until dinner.

"Your favorite nanny. Well, your only nanny," calls a laughing voice from the other side of the door.

"Lorelai, come in!" Tristan replies happily.

If he missed anything about Hartford and his house, it was his nanny. She had taken care of him even when he was older and didn't need her there. She had shown him love - love that he had never gotten from anyone else in his family with the possible exception of his grandfather. He knew how lucky he was to have her because no one he knew had a nanny that cared that much.

"How are you doing, kid?" Lorelai Danes says, embracing the young man before her. "Have you been eating right? Look what a handsome gentleman you've become!"

She loved that little boy more than life itself. To her, he was just as much her child as her flesh and blood daughter. Lorelai Danes had been quite lucky to get this job. Her husband had grown up working at Dugrey Manor, and she was afraid that she would not be able to get a job to help support her family. However, her husband Luke and Michael had been close companions early on in their youth, and Michael had not forgotten that. Immediately after Luke and Lorelai married, Michael invited Lorelai to work at Dugrey manor. She was originally a maid, but then both she and Caroline became pregnant around the same time. It seemed only fitting that Lorelai become Tristan wet nurse once he was born and then his nanny. It gave her time to be with her own child, a daughter named Lorelai or Rory for short, and it taught Tristan humility and respect towards people of a lower class than himself.

"I'm good, Lorelai. How is Luke doing?" Tristan always respected Luke because he was an honest man who did a hard day's work, plus his family had been with Tristan's going back to when Cade, Tristan's grandfather, moved to the North.

"He's doing fine. He still doesn't understand that he's older now and can't do what he used to be able to do." Lorelai and Tristan both laugh, and then Tristan yawns. "Alright, mister. Off to sleep you go. Now get in bed."

Tristan looks at her incredulously. "You're not really going to tuck me in, are you Lorelai? I'm 20 years old!"

"Do not take that tone of voice with me, young man," Lorelai responds, taking her mother tone. While most nannies had let their charges walk all over them, Lorelai had always taken pains to discipline the boy. His mother hadn't approved at first because, like most wealthy children, she had been allowed to get away with anything nanny. Michael, on the other hand, saw the valuable lesson Lorelai was instilling in his son: a respect for your elders, regardless of their social status. He knew from experience that this would be a lesson that would help Tristan throughout his life. "I haven't seen you in four years. Would it honestly hurt you to indulge me a little?"

Tristan huffs acting like it's a huge convenience as he slips into bed, but secretly he's glad. He's missed someone taking care of him these past few years.

"Good night, sugar," Lorelai says, tucking the covers in around him. "I need to tell Rory your back home."

"How is my dear Mary?" Tristan asks with a smirk.

He and Rory had quite the antagonistic relationship before he left for University. She was a small thing but very outspoken. She never allowed Tristan's snotty behavior, unlike most girls he knew. Most girls had fallen, and actually still fall, at his feet, but not Rory. It probably was due, in large part, to the fact they had grown up together. They were peers, in a sense. When Tristan was younger, he would come home and with nothing else to do, he would tell Rory all about his day at school and what he learned. She learned from him, making her much more educated than girls from her class, as well as many girls Tristan's age. By the time Tristan stopped hanging out with Rory after school, she had enough background to continue her education herself. She had a thirst for reading and knowledge unmatched by any other. While at University, Tristan would catch himself thinking about how Rory would love to be in his place.

Tristan's favorite pastime before University was to pick on Rory. He nicknamed her Mary because of her naivety and innocence about the real world, and it was a name she utterly despised.

"RORY," Lorelai says, stressing the name, "is fine. She's been spending all of her free time in the library. With you gone, your grandfather seems to have found quite the companion in her. He's taken her into his personal care; she's his personal assistant. I daresay it's an agreeable arrangement for both parties."

"Well, I will have to speak with her when I call on my grandfather. I do hope her wit is as unchanged as it was 4 years ago."

Lorelai laughs, remembering the banter between the children. "I believe you'll find her wit as sharp as ever. Now hush up, child, and go to sleep."

"Yes ma'am," Tristan says with a sleepy smile. "Could I request a favor?"

"Depends on the favor," she says with a look

"Could you sing the lullaby you used to sing me when I was little? I cannot for the life of me remember how it goes."

Lorelai looks at him dubiously, for she hasn't sang that song in probably 15 years. And Tristan counteracts with a pout Lorelai had never been able to resist. "Please?"

"Fine. Just this once."

_Alas, my love you do me wrong_

_To cast me off discourteously._

_For I have loved you well and long_

_Delighting in your company._

_Greensleeves was all my joy._

_Greensleeves was my delight._

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold._

_And who but my lady Greensleeves._

_Your vow you've broken like my heart._

_Oh why do you so enrapture me?_

_Now I remain a world apart_

_But my heart remains in captivity._

Lorelai looks over to see Tristan practically asleep. She smiles, remember this song always had that desired effect. It had been the only thing that has soothed his nightmares when he was a child.

_Greensleeves was all my joy._

_Greensleeves was my delight._

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold._

_And who but my lady Greensleeves._

"Goodnight my dear," Lorelai whispers, laying a soft kiss on his forehead. "I will finish the song for you later." She then leaves his room and heads off in search of her daughter, who probably has yet to hear the news of Tristan's return.

**Alright, first REAL chapter. I hope you like it. We'll see some Lorelai/Rory action next time, as well as some Lane/Rory. Maybe even some Tristan/Rory if you're lucky! If not, then it will definitely be in the next chapter.**

**Read and review please! The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to write and get these chapters up faster.**


	3. Myriad of Conversations

**Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter or two (**midnight, PDLD, melako, rockrose:D, ktam, blackandwhite, joelle, LoVe, cofeeaddict,heaven**). You all are what made me update this so quickly. I told most you it would be sometime within a week, and here it is not even a day later. I hope this next chapter persuades some of the readers who didn't review to do so.  
**

**Only one note before I begin. I made a change to the previous chapter in regards to the name of the butler. It was James, but I have decided to change it to Jackson. I wanted to make the cook mentioned Sookie, so it just made sense to change that minor detail. That's about it. So the butler will now be referred to as Jackson.**

**On with the story...…**

"Is there anything else I can get for you, Janlan?" Rory asks, setting the tea down in front of the older man. Of the servants, she and Luke are the only ones permitted to call him by his first name. And even they are only to do so in private.

"Some conversation while I drink my tea would be nice, dear," Janlan responds, a twinkle in his eye.

Rory smiles at the older man she considers a grandfather before tucking her skirt underneath her legs and sitting down. "That would be no trouble at all."

"So what book are you reading now? Anything new?"

"I'm afraid not," Rory says with a smile. "I am rereading Pride and Prejudice again."

Janlan laughs, a deep velvety sound. "My girl, how many times have you read that book? At least 2o times I might wager."

"I would wager at least 3o myself," Lorelai says, entering the room. She stops to curtsey to Janlan. "Hello Mr. Dugrey."

"Lorelai, dear, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Janlan lives in a separate wing, far away from the main family and the business going on. It allows him the peace and solitude he craved but never received when he was younger, and it keeps everyone else from interfering in his business.

"I came to inform both of you that Tristan is home early. I just saw him to sleep in his room."

"Honestly, mother," Rory says with a sigh, "the boy is what, now? 20? And you still tucked him in to bed, I'd imagine."

"I'd still tuck you into bed if you'd let me," Lorelai replies with a laugh. "You're both still wee ones in my eyes."

"'Tis the truth," Janlan says with a smile.

"Tristan said he will call on you soon, probably tomorrow. And it will be both of you. He was asking if your wit remained unchanged over the course of these years."

"Oh joy," Rory says, sarcastically.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!" Lorelai admonishes, "You forget your place. Although you see him as an annoyance, he is still your master. You would do quite well to remember that. Especially here, in front of Mr. Dugrey."

Janlan laughs again. "It is quite alright, Lorelai. I, too, remember the exchanges between Rory and Tristan. I daresay I've missed them these past four years. The house has been far too quiet without Tristan here to rile everyone up."

Rory smiles at both her mom and Janlan. "I promise, mother. I will behave around him, and I will not attack unless provoked. Does that please you?"

Lorelai sighs but is unable to hide the smile that comes to her face. "I suppose that will have to do."

"Alright, you two," Janlan says, "I need to do some work, so Rory, you may take off until dinner. I have kept you lately from your family, and I feel a bit guilty of that."

"Nonsense, Mr. Dugrey. It is my job to help you, and I do enjoy our talks and the time we spend together."

"You are sweet, my dear girl, but go spend some time with your mother. I will see you later tonight."

"Yes sir," Rory says, as she and her mom both curtsey before leaving the room.

Once out of the room, Lorelai begins again, "I know Tristan will provoke you. I know that boy better than anyone else, and I can see it in his face. I believe he has missed harassing you."

"Of course. He believes one of his duties in life is to vex me so. One can hope that University has taught him some manners in regard to how you treat women," Rory responds as they both walk towards the servant's quarters.

Lorelai stops and faces her daughter. "Hush up, child. You do not realize how lucky we are to work for the Dugrey's. They are probably the most generous family in Connecticut. And you are not a woman to be treated equally. In every place else but this house, Rory, you would be treated as inferior. We are not equals to the Dugreys, although they most often treat us that way."

"I know, mama. We are lucky. I shall admit that there is no one among the servants with the wit of Tristan, and I have missed our sparing these years. A bit of familiarity will be nice for the time being."

They reach the servants' quarters where only seven of the servants live. Luke and Lorelai still live there, as does Rory and her younger brother Stephen who is 15. Jackson lives there also with his wife Emily, one of the cooks, and their son David who is but 7 years old. Emily is known as Sookie by most of the staff, although no one is quite sure where that nickname originated from. Sookie is Lorelai's dearest friend, which is why her family is comfortable sharing quarter's with the Danes'. Most of the other servants live near by and come to work early in the morning and then leave late at night.

"Would you be dreadfully upset if I used this free time to visit Lane? She is off today, and I haven't seen her in a few days," Rory asks before her mother enters the house. Elaine Kim, or Lane for short, is Rory's most constant companion since she began working for the Dugrey's 3 years ago. Lane is 21 and engaged to Zachary who works for the railroad. Elaine's mother could not be happier that her only child is engaged to a hardworking man of her choosing.

"Of course."

Rory goes inside long enough to grab her hat and cloak, and then she heads out for the fifteen minute walk to Lane's.

"Rory, dear," Lorelai says, just after Rory exits, "Please make sure you are back by 4:30, though. Francine is sick, and Sookie has asked if you and I would not mind filling in."

"Of course, mother. I shall be back in time. Tell father and Stephen hello for me."

Rory's walk to Lane is a great time for contemplation. She is unsure as to what circumstances will come from Tristan's returning home. Although she would admit it to none, she is still very fond of Tristan. He may tease her, but he is always nice to her. It was he who taught her to read and write, and it was his advice before his departure that caused Janlan to ask Rory to be his assistant. He was a good person, and she hoped dearly that University had not changed him for the worse. By the time Rory reached the Kim's apartment, Rory had resolved to no longer contemplate Tristan's arrival and instead to focus on catching up with a dear friend.

"Who is it?" a voice replies after Rory's knock.

"Lane. 'Tis me, Rory."

"Come in, come in," Lane says opening the door. "I thought you busy today, but I am so very glad to see you."

"Well I was very busy, but Janlan dismissed me early. I was to spend time with my family, but mama said I could visit with you. She and I both know your mother works late today, so you and I will have time to talk without interruption."

Lane and Rory both laugh at that. It's the truth, though. Mrs. Kim is a very loud, conservative woman who's only thought was arranging a fine match for her daughter. Although Lane would much rather be a singer than a maid, that life was just far too disgraceful for even a woman of a lower class. Lane is content, though, because Zachary appreciated her musical aptitude. And he even encouraged her to keep writing her music and practicing on the pianoforte. Lane is also very lucky that she loves Zachary. Although many poor are capable of marrying for love, unlike the rich, her mother's meddlesome nature might have prevented that.

"Is there any new gossip I should be aware about?" Lane asks as the Rory sits down at the kitchen table.

"Tristan has returned, early this afternoon."

"Oh yes, I remember the maids saying how he was supposed to return today. He was your friend, right? I remember you talking about him often when we first met," Lane says, making coffee for both of them.

"I do not know if I would say friend, but yes we were relatively close in youth. Apparently he is anxious to see me. My vexation was his greatest source of amusement when he lived at home, and I daresay he wishes to continue our banter." Rory rolls her eyes and sighs. "I am not sure what to make of all this. It has been four years since we have met, and I keep wondering what has changed."

Lane sets the coffee down and pours it for both women before taking a seat. "May I offer a suggestion?"

"Please, dear friend! I was hoping you would be of some assistance on this manner, seeing as my mother is incapable of discussing this impartially."

"I would just take it day by day. Continue doing what you would do everyday and do not change things just because he has returned home. You have learned some decorum these years, and you are no longer one vexed easily. Remember that. Who knows? He may have changed in four years and learned some propriety." Lane pauses, remembering something. "Of course I have never met Tristan, nor have I seen you two together. Even if he has changed, your presence may cause him to revert back to his previous self. So this is just my advice at the moment. You shall have to interact with him in my presence in order to gain sounder advice."

This causes Rory to laugh because it is quintessentially Lane. "Of course, Lane. I shall definitely interact with him in your presence. How else would you understand how he vexes me so? But enough about me! How is Zachary, and how are the wedding plans?"

"Zachary is fine. He asked me to tell you hello. As for the wedding plans," Lane sighs dramatically before continuing. "I wouldn't know seeing as Mama has taken it upon herself to plan everything. The only person she is letting help is Mrs. Davidson, and even then it's ridiculous. However, there is one thing I will not let Mama take from me."

"What is that?"

"Would you stand up with me? I have no sisters, and although we've only known each other for three years, I feel as though we have been friends forever. You are truly like a sister to me, Rory."

Rory looks at her friend in shock before rising from her seat to embrace her friend. "Of course, dear Lane! I feel the same way. I would be honored to stand up with you. I only hope your mother does not have a problem with that; as you know, she is not fond of me."

"Aye," Lane says, laughing, "But that does not matter. You are a dear friend to both me and Zachary. Without you, I believe I might have written him off as one of Mama's stupid schemes. And I would have never seen the wonderful man he is. Mama does not realize it, but she has you to thank for me accepting Zachary's proposal."

Rory smiles, taking her friends hand across the table. "Well, what are dearest friends for if not for seeing what we cannot see ourselves?"

Rory looks up at the clock to see it is 4:15. "Pardon me, Lane. I must excuse myself. Francine is ill today, and Sookie has asked that my mother and I fill in at dinner."

Lane stands as Rory collects her belongings. "Of course, Rory. I must say it was delightful to see you out of work. We must do this again."

"Especially before you become a married woman and are much to busy for me," Rory laments, jokingly.

"I shall never be too busy for you, and I shall continue to work at Dugrey Manor. Now hurry along before you're late."

"Farewell my friend."

Lane shoos Rory out of the apartment with the promise of having lunch tomorrow.

"Rory," she says, causing Rory to pause at the top of the stairs. "Dinner tonight will be the first time you shall see Tristan, true?"

"Aye."

"Well, I ask of you to behave yourself. If what you say is true, then he shall slyly try to vex you in front of his parents and the servants. Do not rise to his bait however tempting that may be. It will likely vex him in return."

Rory turns around and hugs her friend tightly. "Good plan, my dear friend. You are quite the devious genius."

"Twenty one years with Mama has taught me many means of trickery and deceit, and I promise now to only use them for good," Lane says, causing both girls to laugh.

"All right. I really must run if I wish to be on time. Farewell," Rory says, taking off down the stairs.

Because a woman, even a servant, is not permitted to run unless the circumstances are dire, Rory walks as quickly as acceptable in order to be on time. She enters the Dugrey kitchen at 4:30 on the dot.

"You're on time, Rory. I am absolutely shocked," Sookie says, not bothering to look up.

"May I remind you, Aunt Sookie, that it is usually my mother that makes me late. I tend to be on time," Rory says, hugging her aunt from behind.

Sookie laughs as she reciprocates the embrace. "Alas, that is true and probably the reason your mother is not here yet."

"Is there anything I may do to help?"

"Not yet. Hang your cloak and hat in the closet, and then you can assist Mary in setting the table."

After Rory puts away her things, she enters to see 16 year old Mary beginning to set the table. Mary is Jackson's niece and started at Dugrey Manor only one month previous.

"How my I help you, Mary?" Rory asks, alerting Mary to her presences.

"Oh my," Mary says, placing her hand on her heart, "You gave me a fright!"

"I am dreadfully sorry for that. I did not believe I was that quiet."

"'Twas not your fault. You can find the candles and set the places, if you wish."

Rory begins to search for the candles in the cabinet. "What has you so preoccupied that you did not hear me enter? God knows I am not quiet."

"I heard the young master is home. Tristan, I believe his name is. I'm only just now beginning to be unafraid around Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey. What am I to do around their son?" Mary says, straightening out the table cloth.

"Do not fear, Tristan. He is a nice guy, and he will probably not say anything to you. At least not tonight with his parents around. If he chooses to speak to any servant, it shall probably be me. He finds delight in vexing me."

"I have heard from Jane that he is quite handsome, is it so?" Mary is still at the age where young men are still somewhat a novelty, especially if they are handsome and rich.

Rory has now found the candles and is placing them on the table. "I have heard that term used in regards to him, yes. But it has been four years since anyone servant has set eyes on him, aside from my mother and Jackson. He may not be so handsome now."

"Catherine was sent to wake him up," Mary says, taking the plates from Rory and placing them on the table. "She said he is quite handsome."

"And, pray tell, how much stock do you put in Catherine's opinion? She believes Colin is handsome as well," Rory replies, causing both girls to giggle. Colin is not ugly, but he is definitely not handsome in the conventional sense of the term.

"It is true that Catherine's opinion may not be the most…discerning, but I shall have no choice to believe her until I see Master Tristan with my own eyes."

"A wise judgement, Mary," Rory says, placing the last of the silverware on the table. "Come, let's go to the kitchen. The Dugrey's will be down shortly, and we should see if Sookie needs any help."

Both girls return to the kitchen to see Lorelai has finally arrived. At exactly five o'clock on the dot, Rory is sent to the sitting room to inform the family that dinner is ready. She knocks on the door as is custom and waits for the proper response before entering the room. Her eyes immediately spot Tristan on the chaise, reading some book. She looks at him for only a second before curtseying to the family. "I am just here to inform you that dinner is ready now."

"Thank you, Rory. We shall be right in," Janlan says with a smile.

"Well, I cannot believe I am seeing Miss Lorelai Leigh Danes for the first time in four years," Tristan says with a smirk, staring at Rory.

Rory is shocked with Tristan's improper statement. This is something he would never think twice about saying in private, but never should he say something like that in front of his parents and grandfather.

"Tristan," Caroline scolds, "Has four years at University made you forget propriety? You do not speak to servants like that."

Of all the members of the family, it was always Caroline that was the most worried at preserving that class distinction between the servants and her family.

Tristan rolls his eyes and placates his mother, still not breaking eye contact. "Of course not, mother." He then turns to Rory. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Rory. I trust everything is well."

"Yes, sir, it is," she responds with a small smile of victory when Tristan's face imperceptibly darkens for a second. If there's anything Tristan hates, it is when Rory uses the word 'sir' with a tone implies that she is speaking up to him.

"Come, let's eat," Michael says, oblivious to the small battle going on between the two young adults. "Tristan, you must be hungry after your journey."

Finally Tristan gives up and turns his attention to his father. "Definitely, father, and I have missed Emily's cooking greatly."

As the family heads to the dinning room, Tristan hangs back blocking Rory from exiting the room. "You may have won this battle, Mary, but you will not win the war. I will get under your skin, and I believe I shall have a good time doing it."

Rory smiles before answering Tristan the way she wishes she could have when his parents and Janlan were in the room. "I have grown up, Tristan. I have learned both decorum and patience. Two things, it appears, that still elude you. I wish you the best of luck in your endeavor, for I fear it is nothing but a fool's errand."

With that, Rory slips past a shocked Tristan and makes her way back to the kitchen. A ghost of a smile haunts her face for the rest of the night, for she is glad that she is still able to render Tristan speechless.

Tristan recovers not soon after Rory leaves and heads to join his parents and grandfather for dinner. A similar ghost of a smile remains on his face the rest of the night for two reasons. First, he knows now that Rory's wit remains unchanged, and, second, he is still able to get under her skin no matter what she says.

**Good news: there's now an offical outline to the story. Hopefully this will keep me on track and keep me writing**

Also this one is a little longer than usual, but I wanted to get the introductory moments between Rory and Tristan out of the way. Next time the focusis on Jalan and Tristan as well as a more personal moment between Tristan and Rory. 

**Finally, I have a new rule of not publishing the next chapter until I've started on the one after that. So although the next chapter is done, it might be up to a week before you get it. If you review (hint hint), you might just see it faster.**

**Oh and I'm looking possibly for a beta. Message me if you would be interested.**


	4. A Brilliant Girl

**Double Special Thanks to LoVe23 for correcting me on Tristan's grandfather's name. I had a feeling it was wrong, but I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out how. And she's also my beta. So thank you again!**

**And of course thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter **(rockrose, FairyGirl07, Mongoose 187, heavenleigh88, LoVe23, ANON, PDLD, blackandwhiteroses, melako17, karahbella, geniuscandy)**, it really means so much to me that you enjoy the story!**

Dinner remains quiet for the rest of the evening, with Tristan no longer endeavoring to provoke Rory in his parent's presence. Immediately after dinner, Rory retires to the servants' quarters to read and work on the novel she is writing. Tristan and his family return to the sitting room for a short time before both his father and grandfather head off to their separate offices. Tristan takes that as a sign that he is allowed to retire to his room for the evening, but instead he goes to the library which was located in his grandfather's wing. He is not shocked at all to find his grandfather waiting for him.

"Dear boy, I knew it would only be a matter of hours before I'd find you here," Janlan says with a smile. He stands to embrace his favorite grandson.

Tristan sits down and makes himself comfortable in the chair across from his grandfather. "Hello grandfather. Of course I would find my way here. It is but my second favorite room in the house. No one to bother me, and I am surrounded by some of the best literature ever written." He says making a sweeping gesture with his arms.

"Scotch?" Janlan asks, pouring himself a glass.

Tristan looks at him gratefully, as yet another family meal has tested his patience. It's amazing what four years without them had done to him. "Yes please."

"I know our collection must pale in comparison to that of Harvard, but I do believe we have done alright." Janlan says seriously, handing Tristan his drink, then leaning back in his chair. Only the glint in his eyes, gave away his amusement.

Tristan takes a drink and laughs. "But the environment here makes up for the lack of novels. I find it much more enjoyable to read in here than to read at school."

"Well, of course. _This_…" Janlan says, as he gestured to the surrounding library, "…is not for school." He then turns back to Tristan, regarding him for a moment. "You never were fond of reading for school. I suspect it has something to do with your disdain for authority and being talked down to." He gives him a knowing look, as he takes a drink from his glass.

"Grandfather you know me too well." Tristan says smiling, as he looks down at his scotch, swirling it around in the glass. He leans forward; resting his elbows on his knees, then looks up at his grandfather, "I have missed you these four years, even though I have seen you a few times. We have never been able to fully catch up. How have you been since I've seen you last?" He finishes taking another sip of his drink.

"Good, good," Janlan responds, waving his about his hand dismissively, "Although I'm afraid I'm getting older by the day." He sounds somewhat wistful

"Well, I believe you're only as old as you feel." Tristan says, slightly confused by his grandfather's sudden change in mood.

"Well, then how old are you? I doubt you feel your 20 years. Hmmm?" Janlan says, leaning forward slightly, trying to lighten the mood.

"_True_. I do not know how old I feel. Some days I feel like I am a child again and others I feel like an old man, does that make any sense." Tristan suddenly looks contemplative, once again looking at his glass.

Janlan leans back in his chair and regards his grandson seriously. "It makes perfect sense, my boy. Everyone feels that way, especially in the position you are in. Your father is going to start preparing you for taking over the company. The pressure to succeed is extraordinary."

Tristan slouches down in his chair. "Sometimes it feels like it's just too much. There are some days I wish to run away." He is now looking blankly up at the ceiling.

"_That_ is no solution, Tristan. Whether you're ready or not, you're going to be in charge of at least part of the company soon. You must prepare yourself for that." His grandfather says, his voice sounding both stern, yet comforting at the same time. Both men are silent for a moment, each contemplating what the other had said.

"Anyway, grandfather, I hear Rory has been taking good care of you," Tristan says, changing the subject.

"She has," Janlan says, going along with Tristan, "She is a dear, sweet girl." He adds with a genuine smile.

Tristan smirks, nodding his head in appreciation. "That she is."

"Tristan, must I remind you to treat her with respect. You should not seek to vex her, especially in front of anyone. If she gets in trouble because of something you've said, how will you feel? I've come to rely on her, so I beg of you please do not do anything to jeopardize her work here."

"I promise, grandfather. This house would not be near as much fun if Rory were not present, and I believe Lorelai might hurt me if I get her daughter fired." Tristan and Janlan both laugh at what Lorelai might do if such a case arises.

"Well, I will let you read in peace," Janlan says, standing up. "I know you've missed this library. However, I am still expecting you to call on me tomorrow morning. Is that agreeable?" He says, walking over to Tristan. Tristan stood up to give his grandfather a hug.

"Quite agreeable. I would like to actually converse with Rory and see how she has been." He says as he pulled back.

"Goodnight, son." Janlan said before closing the door to the library.

"Goodnight, grandfather."

Janlan quits the room, more than likely heading to his own chamber. Tristan looks around the library, and decides upon _Moby Dick, _one of his favorite novels. He pulls out the book and sits down, deciding to stay in the library a while longer, and read. He becomes so consumed by the story that he does not realize what time it was. When he finally looks up from his book, he realizes it is midnight. He yawns as he headed off to bed. As he made his way to the hall, he smiles, thinking about the next day. He suddenly becomes quite eager to see his grandfather and Rory in the morning.

"Good morning, Tristan. Rise and shine," Lorelai says, opening his curtains to let the sunlight filter in.

"Good God, woman, what time is it?" Tristan responds, burying his head under his pillows.

"Eight AM, _your majesty_," Lorelai answers, sarcastically, "Must I remind you to treat me with some respect regardless of the hour. I see you are still not a morning person. You should be thankful I remember that and brought you something." She admonishes as she placed a cup of coffee on the table next to his bed. The aroma snuck its way under Tristan's pillows, causing him to remove them and sit up.

"You remembered. Thank you so much." He takes the cup, cradling it in his hands as if it was the most precious thing on earth, before taking a long sip. "And I _am_ sorry for the way I spoke to you just now," he says, gracing her with one of his most charming smiles.

"I see your manners have returned and that your charms are not dimmed by this early hour," Lorelai says, smiling back at him. "Anyway, I daresay it is my fault you are a coffee drinker."

"Quite possibly. Have you cut down on your consumption yet?" He asks innocently.

"Blasphemous boy!" Lorelai scolds, causing both parties to laugh. "I'll have you know I have only had 3 cups this morning."

"Well, I will agree that is quite impressive. Now, I pray you, excuse me. I must get ready."

"You will not remove yourself from that bed for at least another twenty minutes, but I do have other work to do," Lorelai says, opening his armoire.

Tristan stands up and stretches before making his way to the window. He loves the view of the backyard from his window. "I was planning on calling on my grandfather this morning, and I know he has been up for hours already."

"He and Rory usually get started around 8 AM; that is true. Now get dressed," she says over her shoulder, as she heads for the door.

"Lorelai," he says, stopping Lorelai from exiting his room. He remains facing the window before continuing, "You did not finish the song yesterday."

She smiles at him softly, knowing he can't see her. "You were asleep, dear boy, before I could. But I promise you I shall finish it, if that is truly what you want."

"Thank you," he says, turning to smile at her as she left.

Tristan dresses quickly and make his way to his grandfather's study. He pauses outside the door, hearing a faint song coming through. He looks in to see Rory cleaning up and singing "Greensleeves;" her sotto, soprano voice sounding even more beautiful than her mother's.

_I have been waiting at your hand  
__To grant whatever you would crave  
__I have both wagered life and land  
__Your love and goodwill for to have  
__Greensleeves was all my joy  
__Greensleeves was my delight  
__Greensleeves was my heart of gold  
__And who but my lady Greensleeves  
__If you intend thus to disdain  
__It does the more enrapture me  
__And even so I still remain  
__A lover in captivity  
__Greensleeves was all my joy  
__Greensleeves was my delight  
__Greensleeves was my heart of gold  
_At this last line, Tristan chose to join her.  
_And who but my lady Greensleeves_

The addition of another voice causes Rory to turn around in horror at the thought of someone hearing her sing. "Oh it is you," Rory says, when she realized it was only Tristan.

Tristan enters the room, a smirk on his face, and sits down in one of the chairs. "I see your voice is as beautiful as ever, Mary, as is your contempt for me. But is that anyway to treat a master?"

"It is not disdain for you. It is disdain for the way you insist on vexing me at every opportunity. And if you would prefer, I _could_ call you sir." She smiles angelically at him.

"No, I fear that does not work any better. Why not call me by name?" he asks, giving her a pointed look.

"Why would I call you by your name when you consciously choose not to call me by mine?"

"Touché!" he says with a smile. "I do wish a civilized conversation with you for the time being, so I will do my best to call you Rory."

"Then I shall call you Tristan, and we shall be able to have civilized conversation," Rory says, putting down her duster and sitting down in the chair across from Tristan.

"How have you been these four years, Rory?" he says, continuing to smile.

"As best as could be. I have enjoyed working with Mr. Dugrey. He is a kind man who takes well to my reading habits," she responds, civilly.

"Still have your nose in every book?" Tristan questions with a laugh.

"Well I did learn from the best," she retorted. "You used to read everything in sight if I remember correctly."

"Yes, and then I would pass it off to you. Has your favorite book changed or is it still Pride and Prejudice?" he says, relaxing in the chair.

"It remains the same. And you? Moby Dick, I believe, was your favorite."

"Still is to this day."

They each regarded the other in comfortable silence for a few moments, each trying to come up with another topic for discussion.

"How was University? Was it enjoyable?" Rory asks, her eyes lighting up.

"It was an amazing experience," Tristan says, his expression matching hers, "So many well educated men, and we were learning from the best there is. The discussion on philosophy and politics and literature could boggle even the most brilliant men."

"It sounds quite enjoyable," Rory says, sighing. "I would love to engage in discussions such as those."

Tristan smiles at her expression, one of envy tinged with sadness. "Well, when we are alone, I shall endeavor to engage you in those. When I am not _vexing_ you, that is." Both of them laugh at that before Tristan continued, "I must say our conversation prepared me well for the discussion I got into at school, for every time you turn around, someone is questioning what you have said and trying to prove you wrong. You must have many points to back up your statements."

"That's a good life lesson," a voice calls out from the doorway. Rory and Tristan turn around to see Janlan standing there. "It is always important to have proof to validate what you wish to impart."

"Grandfather, when did you get here?" Tristan asks as he and Rory rose from their seats. Rory curtsies as Janlan makes his way to them, sitting down in a vacant chair.

"Sit both of you," he said, gesturing to their recently vacated seats. "I just arrived. If I had known you would rise early this morning, Tristan, I would have been here earlier. Although I see you managed to keep yourself entertained." Janlan turns to the silent Rory and bestows a grandfatherly smile. "He did not vex you too much, did he dear?"

"No," she answers with a laugh, "Not too much. He was quite the gentleman most of the time." Rory stands now, knowing she must do what she is paid to do. "Would you like your breakfast now, Mr. Dugrey?"

"Yes dear. Tristan, have you eaten?" Janlan asks, glancing at his grandson.

"No grandfather." Tristan responds.

"Rory…" Janlan starts, but was quickly cut off.

"I will have Emily prepare another plate for Tristan as well," Rory says with a smile.

"Thank you," Janlan says, returning her smile.

"Alright, I shall return in a bit," she says as she heads out of the room. Before exiting, she turns and gives a small curtsey. "Mr. Dugrey, Tristan."

"She is a _brilliant_ girl, grandfather. I think she would have enjoyed University greatly," Tristan says, still looking at the doorway Rory just vacated.

"Probably son, but her stature prevents her from being able to attend. It is a shame, though, for she has a bright mind. But enough about that!" Janlan says, clapping his hands together, gaining Tristan's undivided attention. "Now, let us continue with our conversation from last night."

**Alright another chapter and its closer to the length I usually write. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Read and Review, please! Feedback makes me happy, and the happier I am the more I write. It's a cycle. So feed me, please! Hahaha.**


	5. Walk and Talks

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, y'all. I got really out of a writing mood. My friends were all graduating and then one came down to visit, and now I've got to start working on stuff for law school. Starting in August, I really don't know if I'll have any time to write. If I do, the chapters will be a LOT shorter. I'll really try to work on this and get parts of it done before then. I'm going to go on ahead without a beta so that I can get this up as soon as I write it. For that reason, please bear with any grammatical/spelling/continuity errors. I tried to get it all as correct as I could.**

**Special thanks to ROCKROSE for replying to a review I left her and asking me to update Greensleeves. You are the reason there's a new chapter today. Hope you like it:)**

The next few weeks passed without incident at Dugrey Manor. Tristan continued to awaken early and meet Rory downstairs in his grandfather's study; Janlan figured this routine out quickly and proceeded not to arrive there until well after 8:30 each morning. After Janlan would arrive, Tristan would leave and join his father in his study or at the office. Although Rory and Tristan continued their banter always, they also discussed everything from literature to politics to history. Tristan, it seems, had found a good friend in Rory; someone who would listen and really hear his opinions, without always agreeing or trying to change them. He had to admit that since returning from University and spending time with Rory, he has found himself seeing her differently. She is no longer just a servant and his secret friend, Rory; she is a beautiful, intelligent young woman with whom he can have a serious conversation. This new idea has confused him some, but he has decided not to think about it anymore. Rory found a person who would not discount her thoughts and idea on things merely because she was a woman. She was enjoying spending time with this "new" Tristan; although Lane and even her mother were warning her about the dangers of befriending her master, she had resolved not to think too deeply about the matter. She was just happy to have someone to talk to about topics that truly interested her.

"So, I see you and Tristan are getting along much better than I could have conceived," Lorelai says one night when her family is gathered in the sitting room in the servants' house.

"I daresay University taught him some manners," Rory answers with a smile. "He does not try to vex me so, and he is telling me so much about University. Just the thought of being around so many intellectuals is a dream!"

"I think I might like to attend University," Stephen says, looking up from the book he is reading.

"Well, if that is what you wish to do, son, then I believe you should do it," Luke replies, joining the conversation for the first time.

Stephen looks at his father hopefully. "Do you really think I would be able to do it, father?"

"I think you could," Lorelai says, smiling at her baby boy. "You are as smart as your sister."

"I could say you are even smarter than Tristan himself!" Rory says with a laugh. "Now come on, off to bed. We have a long day tomorrow, Stephen."

"Must I, Rory?" Stephen answers whining. He may be 15, but around his sister he is still 5 years old.

"Yes, you must. If I don't get you to bed now, you'll stay up til all hours reading that book and you'll be unable to help father tomorrow."

"Fine," he says, standing up. He gives a kiss to his mother before going to his room; Rory gives a kiss to both parents before doing the same.

"He truly is a lot like Rory, is he not?" Luke asks his wife with an affectionate smile.

She places her hand on his and smiles. "He is."

"Goodnight Stephen," Rory says, sticking her head into his room.

"Rory, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Would you like to have gone to University?"

"Ideally yes," she says, leaning against the doorframe, "But it is not my place, as a woman and as a servant. If we were as rich as the Dugreys, then yes I probably would have. But, if we were a wealthy family, I might not have been exposed to the books, reading, and intellectual pursuits that mother, father, Mr. Dugrey, and Tristan always pushed on me. So then I may not have desired college."

"You would be one of those simpering girls at those parties the Dugrey's throw. Always looking for a rich man to marry," Stephen says, shaking his head. He would never want to see his sister like that.

"I would like you to go to University," Rory says, smiling at her brother, "And you shall have to teach me everything you learn."

"It is a deal, sister," Stephen says, giving her a hug. "Oh, and I believe it is you that is even smarter than Tristan himself."

"Thank you. Goodnight." Rory shuts his door and retires to her own room. Her dreams that night are plagued with the question of whether or not she would have gone to University if she believed she could.

The next morning arrives too soon for Rory who did not fall asleep until well into the twilight hours. Luke and Stephen head off into town to get a few supplies for the house, while Lorelai and Rory head up to the house to start their respective days. Caroline has requested Tristan's presence early that day, so he must forgo his morning meeting with Rory. And being that it is a Saturday, Janlan has given Rory the day off.

"Rory, dear, where are you headed?" Lane says, seeing Rory leave Janlan's study. "I did not think you were working this morning."

Rory turns to look at her smiling friend. "Well, I figured I might as well clean up with as few distractions as possible."

"I have finished my chores early today, and I was wondering if you would like to take a turn around the park. The Dugrey's do not mind if we do so, correct?"

"No, they do not, and I have yet to show you my favorite walk in the park," Rory says, looping her arm through her friends. "It is just beautiful."

"Well, then you must show me now!"

The two friends set off, giggling, for a seclude section of the Dugrey's estate. The estate is so large, in fact, that very few people actually make it to the corner the two girls are heading towards. It has beautiful roses and other flowers as well as a small pond and bench, and it is enclosed in a hedge allowing a bit of privacy.

"Oh, Rory, words could not do this place justice! How did you find such a magnificent spot?" Lane asks in awe of the beautiful area.

"I spent much of my youth perusing the grounds, looking for places to hide away from others so that I could read. I always loved the outdoors. As far as I know, only one other person knows of this spot – Tristan, although I'm not sure if he would be able to find it now. I do not believe he's been here since before he moved."

Lane grins at her friend as she sits on the bench. "Speaking of Master Tristan, have you heard the news?"

"What news?" Rory asks sitting down next to her friend.

"It appears Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey are planning on marrying Tristan to Paris Gellar."

Rory looks at Lane in shock. "Surely you jest? Ms. Gellar?"

"Why do you think Mrs. Gellar has been at the house so frequently?"

"I had noticed such a thing. In fact, mother was just commenting on that yesterday. I wonder if Tristan knows about this plan; he has mentioned nothing of a marriage to me."

"I did not know you two were that close," Lane says, smirking at her friend.

"He is one of my oldest friends. We are merely catching up," Rory says, "So stop whatever is in your mind."

"He is your employer, Rory," Lane reminds gently.

"Yes, I know. Everyone insists on reminding me of that detail. I am well aware, thank you," Rory huffs.

"We just do not wish you hurt." Lane looks at friend, realizing that Rory's feelings for Tristan might go deeper than friendship, even if Rory does not realize that. "But, to answer your question, I don't believe Tristan had any idea. They were going to inform him of the news this morning. That is why the whole family was assembled in the sitting room."

"I wonder how it went," Rory says, smiling. Tristan had never been fond of the idea of an arranged marriage. He had confided in her about his disappointment in the marriage of Logan Huntzenberger and Madeline Barker, for he felt neither party wanted the marriage, especially after he attended yet another engagement party.

Lane glances around to make sure no one is within hearing distance and drops her voice to a whisper, just to be on the safe side. "Jane said the whole thing was rather uncomfortable. She waited on both parties during lunch, and she said Tristan looked at his food the whole time. Paris gazed at him adoringly, and the Mr. Dugrey and Gellar discussed the merger of their businesses the whole time. And, of course, Mrs. Dugrey and Gellar discussed the latest wedding fashions and where to have the most extravagant wedding of the season."

"I do not know what to say," Rory says, truly in shock. Unconsciously, she always knew Tristan would be getting married now that he had returned home, but it was still shock to hear the news confirmed.

"Well, I fear it is time we return to the house," Lane says, bringing her friend to reality. "Tonight the Davidsons are coming to dinner, and I must help Mama prepare the food."

Rory laughs at the sigh Lane gives. "You know you are very much excited to see your fiancée. It's well worth putting up with your mother."

"I guess so. But we are to meet Zachary's brother, Dean, tonight. He is back in town from a year abroad, studying with the trademen of Europe."

"Are you nervous about meeting his brother?" Rory asks, confused.

"It is just that the way Zachary describes Dean to be makes him appear so different from Zachary. Zachary and I get along so well that I am afraid I will detest his brother."

"Well, you are a kind, goodhearted person, and you have much more decorum than even I do. You will behave amazingly," Rory says, squeezing her friends arm encouragingly.

Lane turns to smile at her friend. "Thank you. You always know what to say."

The pair continues walking in silence. As they approach the house, they see another pair of people about to take a turn about the park.

"Master Dugrey, we did not expect to see you out here," Lane says when they reach the pair. "Forgive us for intruding on your walk, we were just headed back inside."

"It is no intrusion," Tristan says, smiling at the pair. "May I introduce Ms. Paris Gellar to you both? Paris, these are two of our servants: Miss Elaine Kim and Miss Lorelai Danes."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Gellar," Lane and Rory says, curtseying.

"Please call me, Rory, miss," Rory adds.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both as well," Paris responds, civilly. Her parents always taught her to keep a distance from the servants, so Tristan introducing her to two of them is a new concept.

"How is the park? I fear I have yet to take a turn since returning home," Tristan asks the girls, quite thankful for the interruption. It had not been his plan to take Paris around the park, but both his mother and father had insisted. All he had wanted to do was escape to the library as soon as possible.

"Well, sir, you have been busy. It is quite lovely today," Rory says, smiling almost mockingly at Tristan.

"Darling, you should tell them our news," Paris says, smiling sweetly up at Tristan.

"Oh yes, what news?" Lane asks, knowing the answer already.

"We are engaged," Tristan says with a fake smile.

"Congratulations, Master Dugrey, Miss Gellar. We wish you the utmost happiness," Lane answers with a true smile.

Rory says nothing, focusing on Tristan's fake smile. His eyes catch hers for a minute, and she can see the pain and unhappiness radiating in them with something else that she cannot quite read.

"Well, we must get back to work, and we do not want to keep you from your walk," Rory says, breaking the connection with Tristan. "Have a good day, Master Dugrey and Miss Gellar."

"I shall see you Monday morning, Rory," Tristan responds before leading Paris off.

Both girls curtsey before heading into the house.

"Monday morning, darling?" Paris asks confused.

"She is my grandfather's assistant, and I have breakfast with my grandfather most mornings," Tristan answers honestly. How could he tell his fiancée that his best friend was a servant, a female servant, and he wanted to discuss with her how much he was against the idea of this arranged marriage.

Meanwhile, when Lane and Rory reach the house they say a goodbye as Rory returns to the servants' quarters and Lane returns home. Lane is quite perplexed by the interaction she saw between Tristan and Rory. The whole time the quartet had been speaking in the garden, Tristan's eyes had not left Rory once. A perplexing situation, indeed, especially when Rory and Tristan's eyes had locked.

"It appears as though Tristan has fallen in love with Rory, and Rory is not too far from falling in love with Tristan," Lane thinks aloud. "Oh dear!" she says when she realizes what she has said. "This is a very dangerous situation. No good can come of this."

**Well I think I got a lot into this chapter. A Lane/Rory/Tristan interaction, an arranged marriage, more Paris time, a mention of Logan and Madeline, a glimpse into Rory's family, and the realization that Tristan and Rory are beginning to fall for each other.**

**Please, please review. Hopefully that will make me update this more often!**


End file.
